Surprises
by PowerRangers RPM
Summary: I can't really sum up the story so I'll tell you this. Contains teenager things.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Power Rangers or the characters.

Gemma's POV

The day couldn't go by any slower; we had barely any attacks today. I walked out of my room to see a pair of handsome brown eyes staring right at me. I was taken by surprise when the person behind those eyes grabbed my waist and smashed his lips against mine fitting like lost puzzle pieces." Hey lass, the rangers are going to get pizza wanna go?" Flynn asked and started kissing me again. "Get a fucking room guys" Scott scoffed as he, Ziggy, and Tenaya walked toward us. "Be nice babe" "Sorry Tenaya" Jerry said before pecking his girl's lips. "I apologize for Scott's rudeness to you and Flynn's cuteness." "It's okay Tenaya, I still love him anyway." I said as I messed up Scott's hair. "Look its Mr. and Mrs. Chemistry" Dillon said. By this point Flynn and Ziggy couldn't contain their squeals of laughter. I walked away to grab my purse when I felt strong arms wrapped around my waist. "You left without telling me where you were going" Flynn said seductively while nibbling on my ear. A shiver of pleasure came across my body and my knees gave out. He caught me before I collapsed to the floor, "Careful baby" he smirked. His cold hand grabbed mine turning my blood cold. I rubbed his thumb softly. These little gestures were just enough to show each other how much we love the other."YO LETS GO LOVE BIRDS!" Ziggy yelled as we made our way to the parking lot. Flynn opened up passenger side to his hummer, carefully helping me in. We all decided to go to Papa John's after swe ate we would head back to the Garage. We didn't have practice today, but we thought we'd help Dr.K with her technology. Flynn put his car in reverse pulled out of the parking space. He signaled to Scott and the guys that we'd meet up with them at Papa Johns. As we began driving I turned the radio on. I began humming along to whatever tune came on when I saw Flynn glimpse at me smiling. I grabbed his hand and he took mine and kissed it." Hey lass do ya want to stay with me tonight and watch some movies? We cuddled and watched action movies or chick flicks and pigged out on goldfish and chocolate ice cream." He asked. "Ok babe." I said .We pulled into the garage and made our way towards Scott and Tenaya, who always seemed to arrive first at any group outing, while Dillon, Summer, and Ziggy arrived last due to Dillon goofing off. I honestly don't know how Summer puts up with him half the time. The waiter welcomed us with a creepy accent. We got to our group's booth and pulled up an extra table knowing we need more seating. Dillon walked in with Summer on his back and Ziggy laughing his ass off. Ziggy and Dillon are like always screwing around, to be honest I still amazed how they haven't severely hurt themselves. By the time we finished eating it was all said goodbye, but knowing we had practice tomorrow we had to head home. Flynn and I left first wanting to get a start on our movies. We got to the Garage, and went to his room. I keep some of my leggings in his room since his sweatpants fall off of my waste so I just slipped into those and took his maroon shirt and slipped a silver hoodie over it. His clothes are so big on me and drape over my butt. He walked out of his bathroom in a pair of Wal-Mart campus sweatpants and was shirtless. I couldn't help, but gawk at his amazing six-pack. The next thing I know he picked me up and threw me on his bed. I was fucking giggling and I didn't stop until his lips pressed onto mine with so much passion. Flynn suddenly pulled away looking into my eyes, his eyes had a questioning look in them. I nodded in reply knowing what was about to come next. Once I nodded, Flynn quickly responded. He sat me up and ripped the hoodie off of me and gently laid me back down. His lips plunged into mine so desperately as if his lips had forgotten they could kiss mine. He made his way to my neck sucking it rapidly while his teeth marks were indented into my skin. I mean sure it stung a little, but I was enjoying and Flynn knew it, because by this point my nails were digging into his bare back leaving the evidence. He soon stopped and pulled off my shirt. Once he did so, I quickly flipped him over with all my might so now I was on top of him. He smirked at this and brought my lips to his. I could feel his hand slowly make its way up my back and found its way to my bra strap. He quickly undid the clasp of the strap and pulled the straps down. "Wow, one hand.. Impressive" I said sarcastically. The bra soon fell off my shoulders and I quickly covered up my bare chest embarrassed that Flynn was seeing me topless. "Gemma, you are the most beautiful girl to every walk the face of the earth. So stop it" he said before kissing my lips. I finally gave the confidence to drop my arms and as soon as I did he grabbed one of my breasts and began kissing me again. He's mouth soon found its way to my nipple sucking it softly while his tongue danced around it. I couldn't help but gasp in pleasure. I arched back desiring for more. He then stopped and looked up at me and saw my look of disappointment in his sudden stopping. He chuckled and began sucking on my other breast, wanting to give it the same amount of attention as the other. My hands soon made it to the waist line of his sweatpants. I began tugging on them ushering for him to take them off. I only thought it'd be fair since I'd taken of 3 pieces of clothes. He stripped them down and revealing his navy blue boxers and large erection. He then flipped me over so he could be the dominant one on top. He then began pulling off my leggings without even warning me. My heart started to beat faster and a knot it my throat began to develop. This was my first time and I sure as hell didn't know what to expect. "Relax, everything will be okay. I promise you. And anyways, we aren't even to that point yet." Flynn said as he winked at me. I soon felt his fingers glide across the bottom of my pink underpants. I soon felt this release of pleasure take over my body as I felt his thumb on my clitoris. I gasped so loudly he looked up at me with proud eyes and a smile for giving me an urge of pleasure. But I knew he hadn't even begun. I suddenly felt his index finger slide down to my entrance and pushing itself in. "Fly-Flynn" I moaned breathlessly. I closed my eyes wanting to be able to take it all in. He put in a second finger and began slowly pumping in and out. By this point my back was arched and I was gasping for air. He put in a final finger and began pumping harder. I began screaming his name in pleasure. I opened my eyes to see Flynn smiling down on to me with pride planted across his face. He bent down and removed the hair stuck to my face and caressed me cheek and kissed my nose softly. He began kissing me with passion and desire. My whole insides ached and craved for him and this didn't help. I felt his hardness across my thigh and I couldn't take it. I began to buck my hips in protest; he stopped and looked at me. I caught him off guard and flipped him onto the bottom.

.He quickly flipped me over and winked at me. I soon felt his erection at my entrance pushing itself inside. A rush of pain suddenly flushed my lower half. I tried to hold it back, but I couldn't. Tears came rushing from my eyes and Flynn stopped progressing further inside of me. "Gemma?" he questioned. "I'll be fine, please keep going." He waited until I repositioned myself so I was comfortable before he went in deeper. He pushed his way in breaking my wall. I yelped in pain and pleasure with tears rolling down my face. He soon pulled out and pumped in again. The more the pumped the less in hurt. It finally stopped hurting and I wanted more. "Flynn, please babe" was all I had to say for him to know. He thrust into me hard and fast and continuously did so. We both yelled reaching our climax. I rolled off of me and began panting. It took me a while to catch my breath. We were both hot, sweaty messes, but he grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. We cuddled for 10 minutes before returning to our clothes. We laid back down still in awe. "I love you so much." I said as I snuggled into his chest. "I love you more, gorgeous." Flynn replied.

This was the best night of my entire existence I thought to myself before falling into a deep sleep in Flynn's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Gemma's POV

Its been a month since that enchanting night with Flynn. Its been a month since I've gotten my period. And I'm starting to get really nervous. I can't be pregnant; if I am I'd have to give up everything. Giving up all my hopes and dreams is like giving up half of who I am. Heck, I have to give up everything in my life. Flynn. What will Flynn do? Hold on, I'm getting ahead of myself... I need a test. Dr.K was out of the list, so I picked closest girlfriend. She was out in town so this would go perfect. I called summer up crying. "Summer" "Gemma, you okay?" "I-I t-t-think I'm p-p-pregnant." "I'll be right over with a test!" 30 Minutes later summer walked into my room with a 7 Eleven bag. At this point I was so full of emotions I just busted into tears. Summer rushed over to me and just held me. "Gemma, you can never be sure until you take the test." Summer handed me the pregnancy test which was the First Response brand. I rushed into the bathroom and did my business. I finished and opened up the door and sat the test on my bathroom sink. This was going to be the longest 3 minutes of my life. As we waited, Summer and I laid on my bed and talked. I tried to talk about something else, but I just couldn't. I was in this trance thinking about basically everything. "Gemma" I looked up to see Summer holding the test. Her eyes looked shocked. I got up to look at the test. As I stared at the results my whole life flashed before my eyes. I ran into the corner and began crying. Summer ran over to me and held me. We sat there for probably 3 hours. This just couldn't be happening. Summer reassured me that everything would be okay, but I know it wouldn't. I was going to be a mom at 19. I couldn't even begin to think what Flynn was going to say. It was about 2 o'clock now and I knew I had to go tell Flynn.I was getting up and Summer began to gentle help me up while I laid a hand on my stomach. "Summer, its fine, I'm pregnant, not injured." Wow, I never wanted those words to come out of my mouth at this time of my life. I grabbed the pregnancy test and stuck it in my bra and went to down stairs." Has anyone seen Flynn?" I asked." In his room!" Ziggy yelled.I walked into his room to see Flynn turned around in his desk chair writing some songs. He has always been musical, and that's just another one of his talents. I thought of the most perfect thing to say, I was just going to get it out. I pulled out the pregnancy test so it was visible to him when he turned around."Hey daddy" I said with a crack in my voice. "Oh, babe I like it wh-" Flynn just stopped as he saw the test in my hand. He took it from my hands and just stared at it. He looked up with scared eyes and with no emotion on his face. He dropped the test and pulled me in. He hugged me so tightly and rubbed my back. I began crying, I just couldn't help it. He just hugged me tighter and put all his warmth on released from the hug that seemed to last forever, I wish it did. He ushered me to his bed. Once we sat down he grabbed my hand started rubbing his thumbs on mine. "Gemma, I promise." "What do you mean?" "I mean that I promise that no matter how hard it gets or how much we fight I will always be right by your side and I will always be with you. I love you so much and I love this baby so much already. I will never leave you two." "Oh Flynn" "Wait, Gemma. I promise that everything will be okay. I promise that we will always be together. I promise that I will be the best father I can be. I promise to give you two everything. We will get through this. I promise you us forever." At this point I was balling. Flynn just held me there and let me cry. I felt so confident in that everything would be okay. But I wasn't so I finished crying, Flynn and I had to talk about reality now. We decided to keep the baby because abortion will never be an option and adoption is just to scary and sad to even think about. I wanted to raise my baby, not someone else. We decided that I should probably move in with him, since we would have an extra room for the kid. We have almost everything decided. Now, we have to tell our family and friends. I'm seriously dreading this.


	3. Chapter 3

Gemma's POV

I cannot believe I'm pregnant. Those words still feel so funny coming out of my mouth. _I'm pregnant._ My whole life is ruined. My dreams to be a nurse, gone. Flynn will be there for me, but honestly when ever teenage couples who've gotten pregnant stay together have. I do not doubt that our relationship will prosper, but you can never be too sure.I loud noise filled my ears. Ugh, my stupid alarm clock. Flynn made me set it at 8:00 AM on a Saturday so I could get ready to go announce this pregnancy and go to the doctorThis is just awesome. I just love disappointing the people I love the most.I sat up on my queen sized bed and stretched my arms. I rolled out of my bed and took a look at myself in the mirror, I looked like a fucking zombie. I took a shower the night before knowing I would quickly run out of time getting ready. I walked over the my dresser and slipped out of my clothes putting on fresh undergarments. I grabbed some skinny hollister jeans and my Harvard sweater and slipped on some fuzzy socks and my brown combat boots. As I was brushing my hair I felt big, cold hands wrap themselves around my waist and pull me in. A shiver ran over my body. I turned my head to see Flynn nuzzled into my shoulder. "Hey babe" Flynn said as he kissed my lips softly. "Hey I'm almost ready, let my just put on some makeup." I put makeup on and ran my fingers through my naturally straight, blonde hair before I left my room. Flynn picked me up and carried me down the stairs. As he did my stomach fluttered as if butterflies were dancing on we reached the kitchen to get some breakfast I felt nervous. We decided to do some running aroung and stuff before we meet them to tell them. After being in town we met up with them at Jungle Karma Pizza. We made our way into the restaurant and sat at a booth with them.. We walked in to see all our friends greeting us with warm hellos, knowing that what we were about to tell them is going to change everything."Um, well your probably all wondering why we asked you to talk to us and well here it goes-" "Haha, I bet it is because Kim is pregnant." Ziggy said jokingly. Everyone began laughing and Flynn and I just looked at each other. We turned to the laughing group and just stared at them with sad eyes. Tenaya was the frst one to get it."Oh no." She came running over to us and hugged Flynn and I. I began crying again, I'm getting so tired of all this crying. I feel like I'm almost all cried out. "Its okay Gemma just let it out." Tenaya left the hug and let me see everyone's reactions. They were just shocked. "HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN" Gem yelled! "UNCLES!" Dillon, Ziggy, and Scott cheered. Dr.K and Summer congratulated us and promised to be there for us. Everyone seemed excited after they cooled down. After we ate and left, I went home and rested on the couch and soon fell asleep. I was soon woken up to reality to find Dillon and Flynn playing Black Ops.

"Mhhmmm, when the hell did Dillon get here?" "What happened?" "You just fell asleep it is now 2 in the afternoon." "What? I don't remember being that tired." "Well, you suddenly feel asleep on me and I started freaking out, so I ran upstairs to Summer and she said its normal for pregnant women to sleep a lot. "Yeah, Gemma you really had this man worried. I don't want him fathering my niece or nephew to much. Okay?" After that we played pool for a while until we decided to watch movies for the rest of the night. About 1 hr. into the movie, I suddenly got this feeling of getting sick. I got up as fast as I could pushing Ziggy out of the way. "YO MAN?!" He yelled. I'm sure I stepped on the rest of the gang on the floor as I dashed to the bathroom. I heard them yelling at me in anger and annoyance. I reached the bathroom and experienced my first batch of morning sickness.

I soon heard loud footsteps coming towards me. I turned to see Flynn with a worried look on his face. I soon felt the urge of sickness come over me again and I turned to the toilet. Flynn came over and held my hair. I soon began to feel weak, I had no food left in my stomach and I couldn't keep any down. I flushed the toilet and laid down on the floor.

Flynn picked me up and carried me over to the bed. "hey, I think you should go to bed, Ok?" "KK" I smiled. He put me down and snuggled under the covers and wrapped his arm around me. His intense body heat warmed me up since I was freezing. I soon drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Gemma's POV

This cold, gooey stuff splattered all over my stomach. It felt almost like aloe. It was so cold it tickled and I began to laugh. "I know it feels funny Gemma, but you must stay still if you want to determine the sex today." the doctor stated. We had just found out that I am actual 14 weeks along and with the newer technology they have they can now determine the gender. And I can say that Flynn was more excited than me. To be honest, I really want a girl. Flynn said he doesn't care what it is, but I know he wanted a girl."Gemma, Flynn..." the doctor said eagerly. This was the moment I would find out if I was carrying my son and or daughter. It was all leading up to this. Flynn grabbed my hand and we looked at each other before hearing the gender of our child. "Gemma, Flynn... take a look at your daughter." "WE'RE HAVING A GIRL YES." "Flynn, why did Gem have to come with us?" I laughed, but when I looked up at Flynn he was grinning ear to ear. Gem ran over to us and hugged us once I got the goo off my small baby bump. "So what is her name going to be?" Gem said as he talked to my stomach in a baby voice. "Well, it's Miya Lauren McAllistair." Flynn chanted happily. "Thats a strong name, she'll need it."We got home and Flynn and I laid together in his bed, since we haven't gotten our new one yet.. obviously. And I just began thinking.I mean I'm so excited to be a mom, but I feel like I'm not ready... at all. I have to give up being a ranger for basically a whole year. I'm just really scared okay. Flynn knew how scared I was because I began crying. He just hugged me tight and began repeating that "Everything will be okay." And thats really when I knew, everything will be woke me up by bringing bacon into our room. The smell of meat makes me sick so I ran to the bathroom and had my dose of morning sickness for the day.. how came over and just held me as I stood up. "Lass, I know how horrible your feeling and how the next 9 months are going to be hard and I'm really sorry, I wish I could do something to help." Flynn has always been so caring, and I love when he gets like this. He is just so perfect. I nuzzled into him and we just stood there forever.I through on my skinny jeans that barely fit, a t-shirt from a marathon, and my black vans. "Gemma, baby." Gem came running up to me and hugged me. "How are you feeling?" "Gem you smell like meat, if you don't get off of me, this baby is going to make me throw up all over you." As soon as those words left my mouth Gem backed ten feet away from me. "Well, we got ourselves a trouble-maker!" he yelled before sitting next to his girlfriend. Ziggy, Dr.K, and I began talking about when we were going to go out and get stuff for the baby. We would make the whole gang come with us, obviously. And the boys seemed not so anxious to go shopping with us girls... and once and awhile I would feel Flynn's hand find its way to my stomach and just sit there. "What are you doing?" I whispered in a giggling way. "I don't want to miss the baby moving, so I'm going to wait until it does." he whispered back. "Babe, it won't kick for a while-" "But, it can move!" "I don't know-" I was suddenly interrupted by with a feeling of butterflies dancing inside my stomach. I suddenly gasped and Flynn smiled.. he could feel it too. "I told you." He smirked. "Gemma, are you okay?" Gem asked nervously. "Yeah, it just moved." "Ohhh! NEXT TIME IT DOES I GET TO FEEL IT!" "Gem! Shut up!" I was so relieved to see that no one saw that began doing there own things and what not and Ziggy had no one to talk with since he doesn't feel comfortable with anyone else. "Gemma, did you know that during birth you can push so hard you can actually leave waste." "Ziggy, I don't want to hear anymore "fun-facts" about birth!" "I'm just preparing you, because I know that you nor Flynn will read those pregnancy books." "Well, will you been in the room with me during labor and delivery so you can coach me?" "Haha, you know I crack under pain, I have the weakest stomach and I'm not good with any pain!" "Ziggy-" "NO!"Ziggy and I decided to go have a snack at the corner café while everyone finished practice. Ziggy has been one of the biggest help, and he even started to begin labor drills. He has been coming over twice a week to prepare with me and Flynn.. I'm not even out of my first trimester and I got home and I hit the shower. I know this might be personal, but hey I'm in the shower and thinking. I got out of the shower to see Flynn already showered on his bed with warm, heated blankets and chinese food with chocolate. I quickly got changed into my spanks and a tight, long-sleeved gray t-shirt that really showed my bump. "Flynn, this is the sweetest thing ever!" I cuddled into the heated blankets. Flynn placed his hand over my stomach and we just feel asleep, basically cuddling our baby.I woke up in the morning running to the bathroom to puke again. Flynn sat there with me holding my hair. He was the sweetest in the world. I stood up and collapsed to my feet Flynn carried me to the bed and I just laid there until I regained my so helpless right now will literally be the end of me.


	5. Chapter 5

Gemma's POV

It's been 6 months now and its October 6th and its so fucking hot out I might die. I mean, it is supposed to be fall, like what the hell. Flynn and I are going to an festival concert tonight with the whole gang. Nothing has really changed Ziggy is still trying to get Dr.K, Dillon and Flynn... are Dillon and Flynn and Scott is still Scott, except him and Tenaya had their first kiss!I'm six months along now, and the whole gang is getting anxious. November 15 will be a crazy day. I feel so swollen already and I still have a whole trimester left. And I won't even get started on little Miya and her kicking, I swear we have a future Ranger in our hands. "Flynn!" I screeched in pain. "Is Miya kicking again?" Flynn said as he ran into our newly furnished room and new room. "Really badly." He placed his hand on top of my swollen stomach. "Wow, he's really going at it, come here." He began hugging me and sat me up the rub my back."Hey, I want to show you something." Flynn picked me up and carried me to the baby's room. "What are we doing-OH MY GOSH!" Ziggy opened the door to a newly painted and furnished room for Miya. It was Bright pink with a brown crib with pink blankets hanging off of it and clothes all in her closet and had stuffed animals everywhere. It had a 3-D Miya McAllistair across the wall above her crib. I turned to Ziggy, Scott, Summer and Tenaya and hugged them all. I turned to Flynn and kissed him passionately. "Guys, get a room!" We all started laughing at Ziggy's remark. "Guys, this is the sweetest thing anyone has done for me. I can't- AH." I yelled in pain and fell to the floor. "Gemma!" Flynn yelled, he picked me up and I saw tears in his eyes, and he seemed so scared. "Flynn... call.. Dr.K, its time..NOW!" I screeched in pain again. "SCOTT GET DR.K, ITS TIME." Flynn carried me downstairs and Dillon grabbed the bag. Summer held my hand while Flynn carried me and Tenaya went to find Scott and Dr.K.I was scared out of my mind. This baby is a month early, and is not even fully developed. I'm scared he won't be able to make it on his own. A sudden rush of pain emerged from my back and traveled throughout my entire nerve system. "AH!" I screamed, I opened my to see that Flynn had gotten me to the car and was putting me in. He jumped in right next to me and Summer began driving. I've never experienced this much pain in my life. "Flynn... Where is everyone?" "They are right behind us, don't worry we will all walk in together." Flynn kissed my forehead and began rubbing my what felt like an eternity of driving we finally arrived. Summer pulled up to the door and Flynn quickly got out and picked me up and ran into the hospital. In a split second we were at the front desk. Flynn began talking frantically. "Please, we need to get my girlfriend in a room now. She's in labor and I think she's pretty close." "Sir, you'll have to wait and sign these-" I felt a sudden shock and screamed out in pain. "AHH!" The receptionist's eyes opened and ran to get a young lady soon ran up with a wheelchair and Flynn carefully placed me down. She grabbed some papers and guided us to a room. Once we got to the room my contractions got worse. The receptionist began speaking as we got into the room, "Okay Gemma, here are some hospital gowns you can go into the bathroom and change into them. Flynn you need to fill out these papers. And after the doctor checks up on you and the nurses get you all situated your friends can come in."I walked into the bathroom and changed into the gowns. My stomach felt hidden and It made me nervous. I walked out and shoved my clothes into the hospital bag. I soon saw 3 people walk into the room. "Hello Gemma, Im Doctor Shaw and this is Jenny and Lisa, your nurses. If you could lay down in the bed and we will get you situated." They began hooking me up to wires and other things and the doctor began talking. "Okay, your daughter is coming a little earlier than expected, but she'll be fine. We'll just have to monitor her a little bit closely. I'll come back in in about 2 hours, rest up and call the nurses if you need anything they will come in a bit more frequently." The doctor and the nurses left and Flynn pulled up a chair next to me and grabbed my hand."Gemma, I promise you everything will be okay. I'll be here always." Another contraction came over me and tears began flooding my eyes along with screeches coming from my mouth. Flynn bared down and held my hand tight coaching me through it. "Flynn, please don't leave." Tears escaped my eyes and he kissed my lips. "I'll be with you forever."We heard a knock on the door and everyone soon flooded in. Tenaya came over to us and began running her fingers through my hair. "Summer, can you please stay in here with us." "I promise, your allowed to have how many people in here?" "3, and Gem we want you to stay." Flynn threw a video camera at him, "And film our Daughter." Gem smiled. "WOO!," I think he was happy to be able to stay with whole gang sat together on the sofa and chairs and we all began talking. Whenever a contraction came over my body they all sat in horror and just watched Flynn stay so strong. My nurse, Jenny, soon came in. "Hello, you must all be Flynn and Gemma's family and friends, I'm sorry, but some of you will have to leave and remain in the waiting room. I know 3 of you other than Flynn are allowed to stay.""Oh, its quite fine." Ziggy seemed relieved to be kicked out. The rest of the group walked over to me and we exchanged hugs. Dillon was last "Oh, opps I guess we forgot to ask, do you want to stay with us. We are allowed 3 other than the father, and you'd be number 3." "Oh, Ok.. OF COURSE I WOULD!"I watched everyone fade from the room and went to the waiting room. Dillon and Summer looked at each other and knew that we didn't just want them in there. "Okay you two, whats really going on?" Summer chuckled. I looked at Flynn and he looked at me smiling. I nodded and he began speaking. "Dillon, Summer, will you be her God parents?" Summer's smile widened and Dillon couldn't contain his happiness. The yelped together yes and we contraction released from my insides and I breathed in pain. Gem grabbed my hand along with Flynn. "Come on Gemma, do your breathing." Gem seemed worried with speaking these words. Doctor Shaw soon walked in and he began to check how far along I was. "Well Gemma, I'm shocked to say that you are 6 centimeters dilated, would you like an epidural?" "Do I look like the kind of girl who would drug my baby? "Gemma, you should get some rest, we have a long night ahead of us." Flynn said sweetly as he kissed my forehead.I drifted into a deep sleep... for about 3 hours. It was now 11:30 pm and I woke up to sharp pains and pressure coming from my abdomen. "AH!" I screamed, the nurses and doctors came rushing in and Gem awakened from his slumber. "Gemma, is everything okay?" the nurse started looking at the monitor. "Gemma, I haven't checked you in a while, so lets check to see how far along you are." The doctor checked and a smile appeared on his face. "Gemma, your 10 centimeters along now and we are going to start prepping for delivery. Your contractions are increasing rapidly and if you feel the urge to push don't yet." The doctor began scrubbing his hands and putting on scrubs and gloves. Gem rushed to my side and before he even grabbed my hand I yelled. "GEM GO GET FLYNN!" Gem ran out of the room as fast as he could and before I knew it Flynn, Summer, Gem and Dillon were back in the room. "I'm here Gemma, I'm here." Flynn kissed my forehead and placed a hand on my stomach. "I'll see you soon Sweetie." He smiled and and urge of pain showered my body, I grabbed his hand and I almost broke it. "Ow, ow,ow!" "Sorry! Its painful! "Okay Flynn, I want you to hold her leg and coach her on. And Tenaya I suggest you do the same. Dillon and Summer stand on her sides and help them." The doctor spoke as the nurses put the blue sheets over my legs and a blanket on my doctor sat down and began instructing me to push. As I pushed energy came rushing out of my body and whenever I released I collapsed back into the pillow. I felt like I wasn't able to do it."Come on Gemma, you can do it!" Flynn helpfully coached. "I-I can't do it!" "Alright Gemma, your going to feel another contraction and I want you to push." I felt the pain flood my body and I bared down. "AH FLYNN YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Flynn's eyes seemed in pain and Gem patted his shoulder and whispered something in his hours of pushing the doctor finally announced good news, "Alright Gemma, the head is crowning and just a few more pushes and your baby girl will be here." The nurses prepared the station and I prepared to push. A cold washcloth on my forehead was sliding off and Summer corrected it. "Gemma, you can do this." "I can't!" "Gemma, you've been doing it!" Flynn yelled. Another contracted came over me and I pushed again."Gemma, one more push! The baby's head is out and now for the shoulders. One big, final push!" the doctor chanted. I pushed with all my might with the next contraction and suddenly cries flooded my ears.I and Flynn's baby girl was finally here.


	6. Chapter 6

Once I heard Miya cry, I feel in love. I looked up at Flynn and his eyes teared up. He looked down at me and kissed my forehead. "You did amazing lass." Flynn smiled, but his smile soon faded. The cries had stopped and the nurses frantically moved throughout the room. They began hooking tubes up to him and I began to worry."What's going on?" I asked worriedly. Before I got my answer they whisked him out of the room and tears flooded my eyes. The doctor told Flynn to go with them and he ran out of the room. And I still was left without an answer."Doctor, whats going on?" I yelled. "Gemma, Miya has a lot of fluid in her lungs and her liver isn't quite fully developed yet. They took herto the NICU and I promise you can see her later." The doctor and nurses cleaned up the room and I changed into my pajamas. Tenaya told me to get some rest and everyone left the room, but I couldn't sleep until I knew my baby was alright. And Flynn wasn't back either.I just sat there crying holding Flynn's hoodie. I soon heard the door click open and Flynn walked in with a wheel chair. His face was puffy, as if he was crying. He came over to me and hugged me tightly. He picked me up and placed me in the wheel chair. "Flynn, where are we going?" "To see Miya. Gemma, I love you so much. She is absolutely beautiful." "Did you hold her?" "No, but I got to cut the umbilical cord." Flynn smiled at this. Once we got the the NICU we had to put scrubs on. I sat back down in the wheel chair after I changed and Flynn wheeled me over to heart sank. I felt so broken. She was so small and fragile and with all the tubes hooked up to her he looked so helpless. I lost it, I began crying and Flynn just held me. The doctor soon came in and I bared myself for bad news. "Flynn.. Gemma, don't fret. It is completely normal for this to happen with premature babies, but you should know little Miya is doing fine and is responding well." The doctor looked at me smiling and began talking again, "Would you like to hold her?" All my nerves released and a large smiled was planted on my face. "Of course I would, and Flynn can to?" "Yes, he may."The nurses carefully pulled Miya out of the incubator she was currently in and placed the small bundle in my arms. A small tear slid down my cheek and onto his. His eyes soon opened to reveal his light blue eyes. "Hey buddy, I'm your mommy." Tears flooded my eyes and Flynn's did as well. I carefully handed him over to Flynn. Flynn's strong arms turned into soft jelly as he took Miya. He was so nervous, but it came so natural to him. "Hey sweetie, I know we met a little early, but that means I get to love you longer." Flynn said a good hour with Miya, we had to return to our room. Thankfully JMiya was allowed to come with us, since her lungs were free of fluid, but the nurses will be closely monitoring our room. Once we got to our room I took Miya in my arms and laid on the bed with her. Flynn climbed in the bed and sat next to me and began playing with Miya's tiny fingers. A loud knock pounded on the door and the gang came pouring in. Along with a nurse with papers. I gave Miya to Summer and went to the everything was filled out Flynn and I turned our attention to the group. Ziggy was sitting down on the couch holding Miya since he was afraid he'd drop her. "Gemma, he's so handsome." Ziggy smiled. "Well, he gets it from his father." I smiled and kissed Flynn's lips. Dillon got him next and smiled at his godchild. "You two had good sex." Dillon smirked. "Okay, did not want to hear that!" Flynn's dad yelled. He walked over to his grandson and smiled. "But you two did do a good job."Soon everyone went home and Tenaya left to get clothes. Miya was in Flynn's arms and I was slowly falling asleep. "He has your hair, Flynn." "And he has your cute button nose." Miya cooed at this and fell asleep. Flynn started to become more comfortable holding the small infant and his fatherly instincts started to show. I felt as if mine were to. Flynn placed our soon in her incubator next to me. Flynn came around and scooted in next to me and I nuzzled into him. "We did so good," I smiled looking down at my soon. "Gemma, even though it'll be hard. I think we'll be amazing parents." I kissed Flynn's lips at his wonderful comment and he hugged me a long day everyone soon left and I had finally fell asleep. I was so happy, my family was utterly perfect. I know it started a lot earlier then it was supposed to, but thats what made it my a deep sleep I woke up at 7 am. And to my surprise, Flynn was already awake taking care of Miya with a nurse instructing him. "Early morning lesson, huh?" I said sarcastically as I stretched my arms. "Morning sweetie." Flynn smiled back at me. "Hello Gemma, I think Miya is ready to try breast feeding, would you like to try it?" "Uh-Uh okay." I was hesitant to do it, because it kinda scared me, but I decided to give it a go. When Miya latched on Flynn watched in awe. It hurt a little bit at first, but I got used to did quite well with it Miya was fed and changed wee took a nap and the nurse left. I only had one more day left in the hospital and I had to soak in all the information I could get. I was completely lost in thought staring down at my son and it took a while for Flynn to get my attention. "Gemma. Gemma. GEMMA!" "Huh?" "I'm going to hop in the shower, I'll be out in 30 minutes." Flynn kissed my lips and went on to his shower, and thankfully I was was still fast asleep by the time Flynn was done and it was my turn. Still sore, Flynn had to help me up and walk me into the bathroom. I was fine until my shower was over and I had changed into sweatpants and a tee shirt. Flynn had to carry my back to the bed since I had lost all my strength. Giving birth can really do some numbers on your body.


End file.
